


Hi darling

by Donya



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: FrostIron - Freeform, Humour, Implied kinky fiku-miku, M/M, Thor Is Not Stupid, shockingly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 17:18:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3986350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donya/pseuds/Donya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki and Tony do fiku-miku in secret, until one day Loki loses the track of time and shows up severely underclothed- during the Avengers movie night at Tony's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hi darling

A movie night at Tony's tower started as usual. Thor was glued to the popcorn machine, fascinated by the marvellous device. Steve maniacally arranged snacks and drinks on the coffee table. Bruce brewed a pot of herbal tea that smelled like a medicine. Natasha and Clint argued over the choice of a movie, while Tony was sipping scotch and trying not to yell at everybody. It wasn't the first time and he knew Thor was going to comment loudly throughout the whole movie. Clint would chew in the most annoying way, with his mouth open and Steve would get emotional in the wrong moments. But they all needed a bit of normality, a break from saving the world, a good laugh, so he was willing to make the sacrifice.

Right after the first pee break, when the light were still on, a puff of green smoke suddenly appeared in the centre of the room. A tall figure emerged from it, a slender creature wearing only a pair of black leather boots, a black corset with green lace and tiny ribbons and a pair of green panties that left very little to imagination. A long whip the visitor held firmly was an understandable accessory, just like a thin black collar. Tony let out a groan and hoped it was just a hallucination.

'Hi, darl- oh,' Loki was just as surprised as Tony but it was nowhere near the shock the rest of Avengers was experiencing. Loki nervously looked from one face to another and winced when he noticed Thor. There was no way to explain his visit or his choice of clothing.

'Loki?!' Thor roared and scattered popcorn everywhere when he jumped to his feet abruptly. 'What are you doing here? Why are you dressed so indecently?'

Loki quickly recovered and raised the whip, pointing in Tony's direction. 'I came to have my vengeance on Stark, of course. And it's the laundry day in the palace, all my clothes are wet.'

Tony couldn't help but snort at that lie. No one believed Loki, not even his dumb brother. Thor picked up his hammer and clearly saw nothing wrong with using it against his dearest Midgardian friend. Bruce closed his eyes and took long, deep breaths. Steve's entire face and neck burnt bright red, he tried to avoid glancing at Loki's sexy outfit but he was too weak and Loki did look good. Clint glared at Tony accusingly, while Natasha seemed completely unimpressed.

Loki, who also blushed adorably, turned to Tony, 'Stark, you said the movie night is on Friday. Today's Saturday. Damn you! Look what you've done!'

'It is Friday, Lolo' Tony said slowly. If anyone was going to be whipped for this awkward situation, it was Loki. 'Anyway, thanks for stopping by, you should really go now.'

For once Tony envied Loki his magic skills. He wished he could disappear as well and escape Thor's wrath. Or the rest of the disappointed and distraught team. He had been seeing Loki in secret for months and nobody suspected a thing. It was going so well, considering the amount of love bites and scratches Loki enjoyed leaving on him.

Loki magicked away and everyone focused on Tony. What the whole fuss was all about? They had to know he was kinky and was easily turned on by danger, Loki, with his unpredictable behaviour and tons of issues, was the perfect choice. However, apparently not approved by the Avengers.

'My brother?!' Thor thundered, gesturing with Mjolnir. That looked dangerous. Tony slowly moved away. 'What have you been doing to my brother?'

'Umm, he's not technically your brother, so, yeah, chill out, bro,' Tony reasoned, knowing those could be his last words.

'I knew there was something going on,' Natasha announced, still unfazed. 'Every time someone mentioned Loki's name, you would lighten up, although you tried to hide it.'

'You knew?' Clint cried. 'And didn't tell me?'

'Or me?' Thor yelled. Yeah, he saw Loki almost every day and didn't notice limping and bruises, nor did he check why Loki visited the Earth so often. 

'I can't believe it,' Steve mumbled with tears in his eyes. 'Have you forgotten what Loki had done to all of us?'

'Not at all, I've been doing everything to punish him for his crimes, so, so hard,' Tony blurted out and ducked in the last moment. The hammer flew right above his head. 'Hey, Point Break, take it easy, it's not like I'm Loki's first. He told me his actual first was your friend, Fan-something.'

'Fandral?' Thor fumed. At least he was furious at someone else than Tony. 'I refuse to believe in that accusation! I'll find Loki and ask him about this myself.'

'Good, you do that. Ugh, you guys are awful. I've been doing you all a huge favour by keeping Loki busy. He had no time to think about a real revenge while he sucked my dick,' Tony rambled on, unable to shut up. But hey, he had dominated a powerful god, who wouldn't boast about it? 

'Too much information, stop talking,' Steve advised but Tony was too busy running away from Thor to listen to him. Well, at least he burnt all the calories he had consumed that evening. That was a good thing, keeping up with a demanding and insatiable god like Loki was quite a challenge. So nice of Thor to help Tony, even if unintentionally. 


End file.
